This invention generally relates to the neural networks and, in particular, to a method and system for providing a neuroprocessing service through a neuroprocessing center. The neural networks according to the present invention can be implemented in, for example, a graphic pattern modification system to electronically modify a graphic pattern such as a font of characters or the like.
It has been proposed to use the neural networks to process and control a computer system. As well known in the art, neural networks are typically composed of processing elements and connections. For example, a back propagation neural network is one of the most important and common neural network architecture, which is a hierarchical design consisting of fully interconnected layers of processing nodes. More particularly, the network architecture comprises at least an input layer and an output layer. The network architecture may further comprise an additional layer or N hidden layers between the input layer and the output layer where N represents an integer which is equal to or larger than zero. Each layer consists of one or more nodes which are connected by links with variable weights. The network is trained by initially selecting small random weights and internal thresholds and then presenting all training data repeatedly. Weights are adjusted after every trial using side information specifying the correct result until weights converge to an acceptable value. The neural network is thus trained by data representing input patterns and desired output patterns (teacher patterns) to automatically generate and produce a desired output for an unknown input.
It is conceivable that various processings and controls can be made by using the neural networks and one example thereof is now described.
Many graphic patterns in daily use can be formed by modifying other graphic patterns according to certain rules. A type family in typography is considered as one of the most typical example of such modification of patterns. There are various fonts (a set of characters) in typography, each of which consists of characters, symbols and numbers of one typeface such as Courier, Helvetica, and so on. Fancy letters and black letters are also used frequently in graphical printings. In Japanese, Chinese characters of kanji has its own typefaces such as mincho, gothic or antique. Mincho, one of the most popular and legible typefaces in Japanese, is a style of character having thin horizontal bars and thick vertical bars. Roman in the European typeface resembles Japanese mincho. Each of the horizontal and vertical bars includes an imbricated triangular portion at one end thereof.
In general, fonts are formed manually based on original characters created by a calligrapher or a font designer. To make one font requires laborious work especially in Japanese, due to several thousands of kanji. These fonts are adopted into various electronic devices such as a word processor, a personal computer, a DTP (desk top publishing) device or other basic peripheress. Information relating to the font is generally contained in a font memory (font cartridge), which is generally implemented by a read-only memory (ROM). The font memory is plugged into a printer and the fonts are stored therein in electronic forms. Each character is thus electronically represented by dots or functions for every one font, based on the original characters created by a calligrapher or a font designer. As a result of the electronic manipulation of fonts, fonts differ slightly from manufacturers to manufacture or, even with the same manufacturer. For example, word processing packages using Helvetica 12 point may modify this font electronically so that it appears to be a new font, or even the shape of the imbricated triangular portion of mincho based on a certain rule slightly differs from the manufacturer of the word processor or the like. Such technique results in expensive and time-consuming process for making an additional font because a singular font consists of a large number of characters, symbols and numbers. Accordingly, it has been required to provide a facile method for creating a novel font which is different from those of others. This is also true with alphabets where typefaces are protected under the copyright law and unauthorized copying thereof is forbidden.
Creation of a novel font is additionally advantageous, as follows. A font memory of a word processor generally contains a predetermined font so that different articles written on the same word processor are exactly equal in face. A paper written on a word processor is legible and regularly formed while there appears no individuality of characters.
Recently, many people use a word processor for writing a personal letter in Japan and most of the word processors for personal use are found to be used for writing New Year's greeting cards. Such greeting cards with fixed types make unnecessarily formal impressions and are often not acceptable. Similarly, Christmas cards or other season greetings cards with fixed types are often not acceptable. A special font for each individual is hence the ideal as the exclusive font of characters of a personal word processor. The font is, however, generated manually as mentioned above. This sometimes costs several hundred thousands or several million dollars. Most people cannot afford such a costly font exclusive only to their personal word processors. The present invention accordingly proposes utilizing the neural networks to create a personal font of characters, thereby making inexpensive personal fonts available. The inventor also suggests an approach to other possible applications of the neuroprocessing service.
Though the above-mentioned neural networks can be realized using software for conventional hardware, it is preferable to use a neurocomputer having an exclusive MPU (micro processing unit) called a neurochip. Typical neurochips are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Prepublication Nos. 64788/1990, 226382/1990 and 228784/1990. However, most people cannot afford such expensive hardware and thus, it has been desired to provide a neurocomputer for public use.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a neuroprocessing service which is available for the public, in an effective manner at a reasonable cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system for readily creating various fonts of characters.